


Flavour

by Alphinss



Series: Fictober [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Sassy Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Meals with Hannibal don't always go as planned.Written for #Fictober18 Day 12





	Flavour

The meal was rich. The different textures danced across Will’s tongue. It was far too refined for such a mouth as his. He took another forkful, placing it in his mouth. He was sure that the ingredients in each bite cost more than he spent on food in an entire day. He closed his eyes as he slid the fork from his mouth; delicious.

“Is it to your tastes William?”

Will took a minute to chew through the mouthful. This was not something that should be rushed. Hannibal knew that. Hannibal was the one that had taught him that.

“Always” Will replied with a small smile as he swallowed.

Hannibal only hummed his response. He took a forkful of his own meal, with a grace that Will could never hope to match, as he chewed through the delicate morsel. Will was sure that no matter what the man did it would be graceful. The thought popped into Will’s head; he was graceful even when he was taking a shit.

Will wanted to laugh. This was not an appropriate train of thought at the dinner table.

“Something amusing?” the tone was not accusatory, merely curious.

Will looked up at the man. He gave a small smirk.

“Merely thinking of the forms of elegance,” Will attempted to stop his voice from revealing his true thoughts, but Hannibal could see through Will like water. Will was not sure his deception was successful. Not with the look in the man’s eyes.

“Indeed.” Will wasn’t sure if that was a smirk or not. “I’ve always found that Botticelli was rather impressive at capturing elegance. Maybe a tie with Bronzino.”

Will poked at the food on the plate.

“Art has never been something that I have indulged in.” Will was somehow finding that the food held less appeal. His words seemed to reflect that.

“Is there not art in your work?” Will could see where this conversation was heading.

“Becoming another, putting on a mask? Is that not the furthest from elegance?” Will looked up at the maroon eyes.

“Plato claims that anything in which we see the form of a concept participates in the true form of that thing.” Hannibal had abandoned his food. “I see elegance in you, William.”

“Elegance or weakness?” Will could feel the monster inside of him rearing its head. He didn’t like the accusations that were being thrown around.

“Weakness is not something that anyone could mistake you of William.”

Will tilted his head to the side. His hair flopped to the side. His face was without its habitual glasses. He didn’t mind.

“Then what…elegance do you see in me?” Will was genuinely curious. His blue eyes clashed with the maroon. Will was sure that the eyes held a glint in them that was not there before.

“Like Bronzino’s young man; intelligent, daring, provocative” Hannibal paused “delicious”

“You want a taste?” Will teased with a smirk.

“Always” The answer was a knife; it cut through the flourishes. It was direct.

Will’s head tilted. His eyes met with the maroon, he smirked; intelligent.

A tongue ran along his bottom lip; daring.

He ran his calloused hand through his hair, lightly tugging at the brown strands. He further emphasised the white skin of his neck; provocative.

“Do it”

It was only a second. Hannibal was from his seat. His long legs had quickly taken him to the other side of the table. Hannibal’s face was at the pale column of skin.

“You’re sure”

Will could feel the breath on his skin.

“Always”

Hannibal’s lips connected with the skin. His tongue ran along the smooth contours.

“Delicious” Hannibal whispered.

Will’s eyes fluttered shut.

Hannibal’s teeth sunk into the skin. Will’s hands gripped the shoulders. It was hard, it was painful, it was beautiful. Blood poured into Hannibal’s mouth.

Will wondered what he tasted like.  



End file.
